Un ultimo dia contigo
by Soul - Evangely
Summary: aki de nuevo! trayendoles el mismo fic pero entendible tube k borrarlo por problemas con la pag  y me dolio borrar sus reviews! porfas me los dejan si kieren... ten ten es herida en batalla y neji no kiere perderla pero noes solo el tanbien su hijo...


__ **_Holasss de nuevo! jeje bueno pzzz les vuelvo a dejar mi fic! despues de haberme pleado con la palabrabrita "story y Doc"sabran k soy recontra nova ! y nesecito su ayuda para aprender algunas cosas de aki yytube k borra la historia anterior k tenia muxas faltas de ortografia y recien lo pase a word pzz y me dic uanta pero ya lo pas ey espero k lo entiendan ...y me vuelvan a dejar sus reviews please ! me encantaron muxas gracais y `por ustedes ago esto okasss cuiddenccc! kisses_**

**1º tengo en word cierto la hoar de subirlo siempre tengo k hacerlo marcando story no? pork lo hice en doc y nunk salio **

**2ºEs normal k las ñ se supriman ala hoar de pasarlo aki?**

**3º inporta la version del word o oficce pork tengo uno viejito stoy por bajarm el 2007 pero hast k lo baje ok**

**muy amable ssi me responden sii gracias! **

**ATTe:**

_**COOKIE URBAN**_

_**

* * *

**_

"La sonrisa es el idioma universal de los hombre inteligentes"

Víctor Ruiz Iriarte

.

.

* * *

Pose mis manos sobre tu rostro ,palmeando delicadamente todo tu faz ,  
toque con las yemas de mis dedos tu frente , rozándola suavemente ,  
deslice un poco mas mis manos llegando hasta tus cejas tocándolas jugando con ellas despeinándolas un poco. -Te sonrió - Pero no lo notas , estas con tu ojos cerrados disfrutando de mis caricias, los , porque , siento tus párpados cerrados y los toco con mis yemas , tocan tu s suaves pestañas ,deslizo mas mis dedos para tocar las cuencas de tus ojos y bajo para tocar tu pómulos , quiero sentir tus facciones tocándolas , sintiéndolas , besándolas y grabando su textura en mi mente porque nunca quiero olvidar ,porque nunca olvidare tu rostro, por eso quiero tocarte así sea por ultima vez . Así allá perdido la vista quiero usar mis otros sentidos para poder tenerte cerca ..y tocarte...

Me sigo perdiendo en tus facciones ,deslizo mis dedos por tu nariz tan perfecta , tan arisca , no puedo resistirme a darte un beso en la punta de esta , me alejo y sigo retomando mi camino ,llego a tus labios y los delineo con la yema de mis dedos , unos dulces labios que me hacen perder las riendas , me hacen sentir lo imposible , me hacen ver al cielo y estar en el a tu lado porque así quiero que sea ...

Termino por deslizar mis manos por tu mentón, juntando mis dedos pulgares y deslizándolos por el medio de tu mentón hasta acabar con el recorrido de ese infinito placer de tocarte , sentirte ,olerte y sobre todo amarte ...

Me dejaste amarte , tenerte y quererte

-Gracias por todo Neji ... gracias - le digo separándome de el .

- Ten ten -dices en un susurro y me acercas a ti, me abrazas fuertemente.

-No quiero perderte...- me dices conteniéndote , cerrando fuertemente tus ojos.

- No Neji tu no me vas a perder , yo nunca me alejaría de ti nunca ,así quisiera , tu estas grabado en mi piel para toda mi existencia , yo te pertenezco...

-Voy a estar contigo siempre-

Gracias por confiar en mi y mostrarme ese lado tan sensible tuyo nunca lo olvidare-  
permíteme dormir esta noche a tu lado Neji abrazados hasta que la luna desaparezca y el sol anuncie su llegada.

-No me respondas solo hay que seguir así , el calor de tu cuerpo me llena y me basta

- Te amo Neji a ti y a el

- No te despidas Ten ten...

-No lo hagas...

* * *

.

.

Tsunade -sama ! los signos vitales se están perdiendo ! la presión comienza a bajar !  
que esperan intenten reanimarla , No podemos perderla ahora, no ahora Ten ten..  
Mujer resiste eres una kunoichi muy fuerte VAMOS! REACCIONA!...Ten ten ...

* * *

-Como esta ella tsunade -sama ?- me levante de aquel angosto asiento con el corazón estrujado , con la duda consumiéndome que había pasado con ella.  
Mi semblante cambio al ver su cara de confusión , me consumieron las ganas de entrar aquel cuarto .

-Neji es importante decirte esto pero...

.

.

* * *

Tome aquella mano pequeña y tibia entre las mías para guiarla por aquel pasillo blanco y celeste , no te la sonrisa en su rostro y aquellos ojos llevan el brillo de su inocencia , el sabia que todo estaba bien , todo esta bien...

-Mami que bueno verte de nuevo , papi y yo te extra amos mucho. y cuando te quiten esas vendas de tus ojitos prometo llevarte a ti y a papi a ese bosque que tanto les gusta .

-...-

...Ella es una mujer muy fuerte Neji , la voluntad de vivir no se la quita nadie , ni la ceguera a consecuencia de aquella batalla , puedes confiar que ella no dejara por nada del mundo a su hijo solo ni mucho menos a ti ...

-...-

Esas fueron las palabras de tsunade cuando pregunte por el estado de Ten ten .y ahora comprendo porque me siento tan orgulloso de aquella mujer y del hijo que me a dado , el solo verla ahí con los ojos vendados pero sonriendo y hablando ala vez con nuestro hijo , mostrando siempre su alegría y sus ganas de aferrarse ala vida me hace amarla cada vez mas ,saber que no la voy a dejar por que con ella a mí lado se que no existe la palabra "soledad " .

* * *

-Hinata - chan muchas gracias por cuidar de mi familia y espero que mi peque o travieso no te allá dado molestias.

- Nnn o para na ada ten ten -chan un gusto tenerlo en casa , mi padre se pasaba horas jugando y conversando con el.

-Gracias hinata..

* * *

Al llegar casa sentí como ahora era Neji el que tomaba la silla de ruedas ,lo sentí por su penetrante mirada .  
agradecía a hinata y yo también lo hice mientras ella me decía un "espero verte recuperada"  
le sonreí tiernamente y me despedí de ella ladeando mi mano.

Mi pequeñoya hace rato se había quedado dormido en mi regazo. Al entrar a casa Neji lo levanto y cargo en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto mientras yo me levantaba de la silla de ruedas ayudándome del respaldar del mueble de la sala , al regresar Neji me ayudo , y me sentó en aquel mueble , me dejo allí mientras se fue ala cocina a preparar un lo que creo poder haber sido un te por el agitar de la cuchara al chocar con la cerámica de aquella tasa , Se acerca a mí coloca su taza en la mesa , se sienta a mi lado y me abraza , me siento tan segura en sus brazos , tan feliz y cómoda .

-Te extrañemucho - me susurra al oído mientras besa mi cabeza

- Y yo a ti - me acerco mas a el y levanto mi rostro , siento sus tibias y grandes manos tocando mi rostro como el casto beso que me esta dando ..

Se separa de mi sin dejar de tocar mi rostro entre sus manos.  
- Contare los segundos para volver a ver ese brillo en aquellos ojos chocolate que amo tanto-

- Te amo Neji - le susurro mientras nos volvemos a fundir en ese beso , aquel momento que me llena el alma y que hace que el ver simplemente sea innecesario por que el sentir lo es todo para mi .

*FIN*

_**"Un espíritu alegre es la mejor bendición ala que un hombre puede aspirar en este mundo". **_

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme ya subire mas historias si e sk les a gustado y adeams dejenme un review okas y si pueden akellos escritores k saben muxo de esta pagian una manito para esta nueva incursionista! sii porafs muchachos (chas) garciasss**_

_**...ooooooooo REview!**_


End file.
